


I should ink my skin, with your name

by Linisen



Series: So Much Better [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri had spent endless hours in tattoo shops before. He never thought he would step hand in hand with Victor Nikiforov into one.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: So Much Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835266
Comments: 50
Kudos: 209





	I should ink my skin, with your name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This was requested by Camille, and is set right after chapter eleven in the original fic. 
> 
> I didn't realise how much I had missed them until I got the opportunity to write this, and it was really lovely to get back to them. I hope you enjoy.

Yuuri stared up at the sign over the shop, heart racing. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but it really wasn’t helping. He looked over to his left instead, meeting Victor’s blue gaze. He looked nervous, and Yuuri wasn’t sure it was because of what awaited them inside, or because of Yuuri’s reaction. Yuuri squeezed his hand, and Victor smiled. 

“You want to come with me inside?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, still dumbfounded. Of course he did. He just really couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Yuuri said for emphasis, and Victor smiled a little brighter, before pushing inside, Yuuri following. 

He had spent endless hours in tattoo shops before. He never thought he would step hand in hand with Victor Nikiforov into one, but he guessed this was his life now. The shop looked neat, a single tattoo chair slightly in the back, a drape opened that could be pulled for coverage. It smelled like cleaning alcohol and cleaning supplies, a whiff of coffee in the air. There was some bustling in the back, a woman calling out that she would be with them shortly. 

“Victor,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned to him with sparkling eyes. “What are we doing here?”

Victor took his other hand, and looked down at Yuuri’s arms, covered in symbols and lyrics, meaning even more to Yuuri now than they had two weeks ago. Now he knew Victor’s heart, now he knew more what each of them meant. Victor ran his finger tips up them again, and Yuuri shivered, looking up at his face. 

He was so beautiful, so very beautiful, but even more in the last two days, relaxed and happy. Yuuri was so in love with him he barely knew what to do with himself. 

“You have all of these words of mine all over your skin,” Victor said, and when he looked up to meet Yuuri’s eye he blushed, but smiled sweetly. “I- I want to have that too. I don’t want to be apart from you, but I want to take something with me as we are. Something that feels more like you than anything else, so I thought, a tattoo would be perfect.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s, calming some of the anxiety rising in his chest.

“I’m sure Yuuri,” he promised, as if he could read his mind. “You’ve meant so much to me in the past year, and you still do, even more now. I want something to carry with me. I love you, and I want a symbol of that.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri said, pressing up to kiss him again. This still felt like a dream, but if it was, it was the best one he had ever had. 

“Hi, sorry- Oh,” a voice said next to them, and they pulled apart, Yuuri smiling sheepishly as he came face to face with a woman looking at them. She was covered in tattoos, had long red hair, and her eyes were wide, mouth gaping. “Oh my good!”

“Hi,” Victor said easily, and Yuuri held back a giggle. Clearly his boyfriend was used to this kind of reaction. “Are you the tattoo artist?”

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki!” the woman said, a little too loudly, and Yuuri felt a blush bloom on his cheeks, Victor snickering next to him. “I love your music, and your tattoos and oh my god why are you here? Do you want to get a tattoo?”

Yuuri glanced up at Victor, his heart so full. “Yeah, I do,” he said with a smile, and Victor’s eyes grew wide as the tattoo artist squealed. “We both do actually, if you have time?”

“I- yeah, sure? Now?” she asked, and Yuuri nodded with a smile. “I can’t believe this. I had a cancellation this morning and then you two walk in.” She looked over at Victor then, and recognition passed over her face, before she turned back to Yuuri. “Victor Nikiforov is your boyfriend?” 

“Yeah I can’t believe it either,” Yuuri laughed, and the woman let out a soft gasp, Victor hip bumping him softly. 

“Yuuuri! It’s I who can’t believe you want to be my boyfriend,” he pouted, and Yuuri laughed, because this whole situation was insane. He pressed up on his toes and kissed Victor again.

“This is crazy,” the woman muttered, and Yuuri pulled away, turning back to her. 

“Sorry, yeah we would be really happy if you wanted to ink us, if you have the time?” he asked. 

“Yeah, definitely,” she said, holding her hand out. “I’m Jenny.”

Jenny beamed as they explained what they wanted. Victor had a very set idea already, and Yuuri decided immediately to match it. He would love to have more of Victor on his skin after all. 

Victor wanted to go first, and he laid down on the table, Yuuri’s hand clasped in his own as Jenny put the needle to his chest. Victor barely flinched, but he did close his eyes, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. 

“Oh shit,” Yuuri breathed as the Y took form. He had a major fan moment as he saw his own name form on Victor’s skin, his stomach filled with butterflies as it spelled out. It was a simple one, just the five letters of Yuuri’s first name, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t wait until it was healed and he could touch it, kiss it, suck marks all around it. 

“It really burned, but it wasn’t as bad as I thought, it ended quickly,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled. 

“You did great,” Yuuri praised, and Victor kissed him, bouncing over to the mirror to look at the name over his heart. There were far more painful places to tattoo after all, but Yuuri didn’t need to point that out. Victor looked so happy Yuuri wanted to cry. How was this life?

Yuuri pulled his own shirt off next and laid down on the table after it had been cleaned and Jenny had wrapped Victor’s skin, suddenly endlessly happy that nothing had felt perfect to tattoo over his heart. 

This was perfect after all. 

“You want me to hold your hand?” Victor asked, teasingly, and Yuuri rolled his eyes but reached his hand out anyway. 

“I always want to hold your hand,” he said, and Victor smiled very softly at him, settling down on the chair Yuuri sat on earlier, and laced their fingers together. 

“I love you,” Victor said as his own name was written permanently over Yuuri’s heart, looking just as in awe as Yuuri felt. “I love you so much.”

“I can’t believe you got my name tattooed on you,” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head, eyes wet. 

“I can’t believe you are,” Victor said back, breathlessly. Yuuri couldn't either. He couldn’t believe he had been so lucky to get to know Victor for real, and to have this. 

The tattoo was soon done, and as Yuuri looked at it in the mirror he found his fingers itching to reach out and touch it just as much as he wanted with Victor’s. This was real. This was happening. 

“Now as we’re apart, we’ll always have something of each other with us,” Victor said, kissing his cheek, and Yuuri smiled as he nodded. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to be apart for too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
